Misery
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Él sabía con claridad que su lugar no estaba con ella, que ella pertenecía a alguien más, pero incluso arriesgándose a la miseria, era algo que no podía dejar de intentar.    Ferbella/Phinbella. OneShot.


**Notas de la autora:** Me odio a mí misma por esto, las parejas cannon son lo que le dan sentido a mi existencia y escribir en contra de eso me mata por dentro. (Ferbnessa es ley, punto.) Pero, esuché esta canción e inevitablemente pensé en Ferb...y como la canción intenta hablar de una especie de amor prohíbido, esto fue lo que salió. Solo para que quede claro no, repito, NO apoyo el Ferbella, (además, soy fan furiosa del Phinbella) pero como autora me di la oportunidad de experimentarlo...y he de decir que es bastante tentativo, no por eso fácil de escribir. Disfruten. Mi beta me recomendó alegar "sanidad temporal" (porque demencia es lo que padezco) para justificar esta historia así que ese será mi argumento.

Esto fue escrito bajo la influencia y al ritmo de _**"Misery"**_ de **Maroon5** (de ahi el nombre), así que recomiendo ampliamente escucharla al leer.

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de los maravillosos Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

...

* * *

**Misery**  
a _Phineas and Ferb_ OneShot  
By _sam-ely-ember._

_...  
_

* * *

Pocas veces pierdo la cordura, pocas veces me permito hacerlo, eso es signo de débiles y con dificultad puede regresarse a ella. Pero bien era cierto que estaba a punto de perderla y detestaba la sensación de no sentirme dueño de mí mismo. Ese día en particular marcó la línea entre lo correcto y lo desmedido, y por más que deteste admitirlo, solo entonces estar fuera de mí fue una experiencia placentera. Por un breve instante.

Con el pasar de los años las cosas adquirieron cierto tono de normalidad, la escuela era mucho de lo mismo, las vacaciones y los fines de semana prometieron desafíos más grandes y abrumadores pero no por ello menos divertidos; las metas a corto y mediano plazo de muchos se habían cumplido (mi hermana y su _fiancé_ irían juntos a la universidad, mi hermano, Baljeet y yo iríamos a diferentes lugares de Europa eventualmente a estudiar con becas, Isabella había iniciado una temprana carrera en fotografía y artes plásticas y Buford había extrañamente descubierto una escondida pasión por la gastronomía), en resumen, la vida estaba llena de felicidad, esperanza y realización. Y no podía pedir nada mejor, una vida fantástica en Danville una familia ejemplar y un futuro brillante.

Siendo así, ¿cómo era posible sentirme a punto del abismo, una desquiciada sensación que me impedía incluso verme al espejo? La razón era una sola: _Isabella._

Su nombre provocaba un escozor en mi espalda y constantemente me costaba trabajo respirar cuando ella estaba cerca.

Jamás había pensado en ella como en alguien más que una amiga, precisamente porque era mi amiga, porque mi cerebro se había parcialmente obsesionado con ideales furtivos que no pudieron ser…y porque para todos era claro, incluso para mí, que su lugar estaba al lado de Phineas. Nunca se le veía tan sonriente como cuándo él le tomaba de la mano o cuando ocasionalmente se lucía con un detalle especial. Pero, irónico, era precisamente eso, su sonrisa, la forma en que su cabello se movía con el viento, cómo se sonrojaba con un simple_ "te quiero" _lo que estaba a punto de hacerme perder la razón. Y ahora que su reciente noviazgo con Phineas se mostraba como excusa para que pasara el mayor tiempo posible en casa, el aire había cobrado una extraña dosis extra de su aroma.

Con absoluta franqueza no era consciente de lo que construía, seguía los planos paso a paso sin cuestionar, sin detenerme a pensar al respecto, se había convertido en algo mecánico, un hábito, y ella se pasaba de un lado a otro con la inocente misión de ayudar con los materiales, constantemente turbando mi espacio. Los remaches se habían terminado e instintivamente entró a la casa para buscar mientras mi hermano continuaba ordenando exorbitantes cantidades de cajas y demás.

Mis pasos me condujeron tras ella, sin meditarlo nuevamente, contando con la ventaja de un panorama completamente a mi favor. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso, el instante en el que importaba menos el pensar que el actuar? No fui consciente de lo que empezaba a sentir por ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evadirlo. Y nadie más que yo lo sabía, nadie más tendría por qué saberlo, mucho menos comprenderlo.

Sumergida en una concentración infinita buscando en las gavetas de la cocina, tarareaba una vieja tonada que más de medio planeta parecía conocer y que probablemente había sido escrita para ella, era un misterio que difícilmente iba a resolverse. Notó mi presencia y se asustó medianamente, suspiró, sonrió y continuó cantando mientras buscaba. Cada gesto adorable era un motivo adicional para alabarle y para odiarme por hacerlo.

Mamá, angustiada por la repentina desaparición de sus remaches, los había ocultado en el estante de abajo junto a los tubos del lavaplatos, atravesé el espacio, abrí la gaveta, saqué la cajita y se la entregué, evitando cualquier posible contacto.

-¡Gracias!- Su sonrisa genuina me estremeció. -¿Debería llevar algo para tomar? Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Dejó la cajita sobre el buró y caminó hacia el refrigerador. Cada movimiento sutil era una invitación a la perdición.

Necesitaba tener algo para mí, una pequeña propia parte de Isabella para luego convertirme en un recuerdo fugaz que poco valdría posteriormente. Pero constantemente me había contenido, porque eso no iba conmigo, porque las abrumadoras nuevas sensaciones aún eran intimidantes, porque a una dama no has de tocarle ni con el pétalo de una rosa…porque respetaba y amaba a mi hermano más allá de querer satisfacer un capricho propio y conocía sus sentimientos por ella más claramente de lo que él podría alguna vez llegar a hacerlo. Él y ella estaban destinados uno al otro y yo era la audiencia que, consternada, deseaba jugar parte en dicho destino.

Cerré la puerta del refrigerador antes de que ella lograse abrirla por completo, consternada me observó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías, ese intrigante azul que podía hacerte suspirar sin proponérselo intentando descifrar aquello que mi mirada intentaba transmitir. No hubo éxito alguno. Lleno de frustración, suspiré intentando poner mis pensamientos en orden…contemplando seriamente la absurda posibilidad de socavar la tentación con un simple y efímero beso.

-Ferb,- su voz tembló y me contempló confusa, -¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Me vas a odiar por esto, pero si eso es lo que ha de pasar, que pase.

En ese instante dos cosas surcaron mi mente: ya no había vuelta atrás y ella podría odiarme por el resto de la vida. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por disfrutar, por un pequeño momento, la vana felicidad de su boca como huésped de la mía.

No podía culparla por resistirse incluso cuando deliberadamente puse una mano en su cintura, tampoco por el hecho de mostrarse levemente inmóvil esperando que terminara, como una interminable pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar. Pero no pude dejar de sentirme feliz con la perspectiva de hacer las veces de villano en una historia que bien podría ser mi propio sueño hecho realidad, ese sueño imposible avivándose cual fuego para luego morir bajo las cenizas.

No pude culparla tampoco cuando, al separarme de ella, me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, auténtica furia en su azulado mirar.

Respiró hondo repetidas veces, llena de ira, intentando decirme algo. Se contuvo. Tomó la caja con los remaches y con paso decidido abandonó la cocina, murmurando cosas ilegibles que preferí ignorar. Contemplé el suelo, sintiendo cómo una tras otra las preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, cosas que no había considerado antes de siquiera actuar y razón por la cual aquello que había parecido tan idílico se convirtió en lo más despreciable que alguna vez terminé por decir o hacer. Ella me tenía _mal_ en más de un sentido…y no podía odiarla por eso.

-¿Estás bien?- La angustiada voz de Phineas quebró abruptamente el silencio.

_Phineas._ ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, ¿qué clase de explicación iba a darle la chica que ambos amábamos sobre lo que acababa de pasar?, ¿estuvo mal?, ¿qué tan mal estuvo?, ¿por qué se sentía la culpabilidad como un placer que gustosamente podría repetir? Pensar jamás había dolido como lo hizo entonces.

No hubo gritos, reclamos, mi nombre permaneció ausente a pesar de estar seguro que sería lo primero que una inusual irritada voz de mi hermano gritaría en cuanto ella hubiese decidido hablar. Caminé hacia la sala, permaneciendo inmóvil frente al ventanal que daba vista al jardín trasero. Nada había de extraño. Sentados uno frente a otro en el césped él intentaba descifrar el motivo de su llanto mientras ella negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza; ¿por qué había decidido callar?; mi hermano le tomó de las manos, pareció decir algo importante y besó su frente antes de levantarse para continuar con el proyecto.

_¿Por qué había decidido callar?_, me pregunté nuevamente.

Levantó la mirada de súbito, rencor mezclado con tristeza y un tinte de nostalgia, nos contemplamos por un instante lo suficientemente prolongado como para comprender que, a pesar del inmenso vacío que a ambos nos invadía, no era ella quien había llevado la peor parte. Lo comprendió desde el principio, a mí me había tomado tiempo descifrarlo. Era yo quien debería vivir con la miseria del ideal alcanzado, al haberla lastimado, muriendo en la agonía de los tiempos por venir.

_..._


End file.
